The Best Thing About Tonight
by tinililrini
Summary: Amaya OC has a shy exterior but inside she is loud, funny and very opinionated, her best friend, Ikuto, is the only person she can truely be herself in front of. One day she finds and oddly colored egg in her house. What is Amaya going to do?


_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

The sound of water splash was one of three things you could hear in the bathroom of Toyimiya household. Hot steam was fogging up the mirror and the window.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
_

The second sound was the beat of the song playing in the sliver CD player. Playing was 'Fall for You' a song performed by Secondhand Serenade.

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

The final sound was of a young, teenage girl's voice, singing along to the song echoing throughout the room. Her voice was angelic and pure.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh_

The door made a slight cracking sound and someone slipped into the bathroom. The person crept over to the toilet and quietly sat on top of the toilet. Listening to the sweet melody coming from the behind the shower curtain.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Once the song was over the girl was done with her shower. She pulled the curtain open so she could get her lavender towel she had placed on the toilet.

"Epppp, Ikuto! What the hell are you doing?!" the girl screamed at the person sitting on her toilet, as she hid her body behind the curtain with only her head showing. He was sitting with one leg bend close to his chest and the other hanging down on the floor.

"Well, I hope your shower head is as impressed as I am," said a boy with a navy blue color for hair and a pair of navy eyes to match, as a chuckle escaped from his lips.

"Will you hand my towel?" she asked as her arm extends out towards Ikuto.

"You know Amaya, you should lock your doors," he suggested as he handed Amaya the towel.

"You know Ikuto, you should knock before you enter someone's house," yelled Amaya as she snatched the towel from Ikuto's hand.

Amaya stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her freshly cleaned body. Her toffee colored hair stuck to her shoulders and the top of her back as her midnight blue eyes twinkled.

"Jez, I know we've best friends ever since grade school but that doesn't allow you to watch me shower… or hear me sing!"

"Well, sorry, but you do realized you only have twenty minutes to get ready."

"WHAT!"

Amaya ran to her room and dried her hair as fast as her possibly could, while trying to get into her school uniform. All Ikuto could hear from the bathroom was 'thuds' 'crashes' and 'damns' as he chuckled another time at his female friend.

After ten minutes of waiting, chuckling, crashing and swearing Amaya was ready. Her uniform was a midnight blue skirt, which went with her eyes along with the tie around the white dress shirt, under the charcoal colored blazer.

"Ready!" she yelled standing in her doorway. Ikuto popped his head out of the bathroom seeing she didn't even have socks on, but her hair was perfectly neat in two low braided pigtails.

"You know, you're a very amusing friend." Amaya looked down and saw her bare feet and looked back up.

"Well, at least I remembered pants," she replied with a smirk dancing on her lips.

"One time in grade school and you never let it go," Ikuto remarked as she went back into her room to grab a pair of white socks.

"Nope."

"God, your such a…" he was cut off by Amaya walking out of her room.

"Such a what?" she snapped.

"A girl," he said finishing his sentence.

"Bite me, I just happen to be one to, am I not it amazing?" she said as she raced down her stairs, with Ikuto behind her.

At the bottom of the stairs she had a piece of bread already in her mouth and was putting on her knee-length high black boots, lacing the blue lace. After that she ran around looking for her book bag, with the bread still in between her pale pink lips. She was so focused on finding her book bag that she ran into something hard. She looked up to see her best friend Ikuto smirking at her as he looked down.

"Missing something," he said showing her, her book bag.

"Your mean!" she said as she snatched her bag from his hand.

She checked if everything was there and it was. She swiped the bangs hanging down out of her face as she swung around with her bag in her hands ready to go.

"Toast tastes a lot better when it's actually cooked."

"Shut up, ass, I have no time, let's go," Amaya said as she walked out the door.

As they were walking out the door Amaya heard Ikuto say something about how 'A young lady shouldn't use profanity' and blah, blah, blah. They started walking down the sidewalk onward to school.

"Why don't you play your violin out in public, during the daytime?" Amaya asked looking at his violin case.

"Why don't you sing outside, instead of giving your shower head a private concert everyday?" he retorted.

"Because I have stage frit and you don't."

"Well, then you need to work on that."

"Quit changing the subject!"

"Well, I like to play alone, and if anyone happens to hear it then good for them."

"God, you douche."

Ikuto karate chopped her head, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"Ow," that much.

"Why do you always swear?"

"Douche isn't a swear word F.Y.I., it's just a cleaner for-" Amaya was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, I get it, gross. I know what it is."

Amaya took hold of Ikuto's hand that was clasped over her mouth and tried to pull it away, but failed.

"Muff, wha nanda moa moa nashka." Amaya tried to say.

"What, what's that you should speak up!?" Ikuto teased.

"WILL YOU MOVE YOUR HAND YOU, ASSHOLE!" Amaya screamed, because Ikuto had moved his hand as she was about to burst.

All eyes moved to Amaya, and when she noticed this she tucked her shoulders in and her head down, as her face turned a bright red. Some whispers were heard, like 'what the hell was that about' and 'oh my god, why is she yelling at that guy' and 'she must be a total bitch.'

Ikuto looked down at his friend and saw she had heard these things and was on the brink of tears. He hadn't meant for this, it was only suppose to be a joke.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto said looking down at his feet.

Amaya looked up trying to hold back her tears by biting her lower lip.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's alright," Amaya said in a very tiny voice, "I just hate how I am, you know, I'm all quite and shy around everyone but you."

"It's alright, you just have a hard time opening up to others, it normal."

"Not really, that's why I only have you as a friend."

"All you need is one good friend."

"Well then, I'm screwed," Amaya joked returning to her 'normal self.'

"Yeah, basically," Ikuto once again chuckled as they walked onward to Jishoko High School.


End file.
